If Only 2: Going Back
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: (Sequel to If Only and second book in "Twisted Ninjago" series) Alex is "home," and Nya somehow ended up in her world. But Alex and Nya are starting to think that nowhere is safe. Joined by a third person, they go on the run while back in Ninjago, the boys are trying to find a way to get them back. But as the days turn to weeks and summer to fall, time begins to run out.
1. Prolouge

_**When I first found out that I was home, I was shell-shocked.**_

_**Didn't I just die?**_

_**I thought I just died.**_

_**But, how did I come home?**_

_**In all honesty, it left me with more questions then answers. I also didn't expect Nya to be there. I mean, for crying out loud! I watched her die! But, the world is a strange place, filled with more questions then answers.**_

_**All that I know now, is that I'm not safe anywhere.**_

_**If Only someone had told me sooner.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_"You can't outrun me Alex; even in your dreams." Garmadon's voice rang in my ears as something lifted me in the air, my arms pinned to my sides._

_"You don't scare me, Garmadon!" I shouted, struggling in the grip, which only tightened._

_"Weren't you ever taught that lying is wrong?" He sneered._

_"Let. Me. GO!"_

* * *

><p>I sat up, drenched in cold sweat. I had been "home" for only a month, but constantly had nightmares.<p>

"Another nightmare?" Nya asked. The two of us had become closer, and apparently we both had dreams, mine being nightmares while Nya had the good dreams. When it was nighttime, I envied her.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What was this one about?" Seeing as it was Saturday, my mom didn't really care about how late we stayed up.

"Garmadon." I muttered.

"Again?" Nya asked. I just nodded.

"You dream?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. This one was with Kai again. It wasn't anything special, we were just talking." Nya sighed. "I wish I could go home." I remember how terrified Nya was when she first had the dreams. After I explained the whole thing to Nya, she just wanted to know more about Ninjago.

"Well, you bring your communicator?"

"Of course." She said, digging through her bag and pulling out the amber-colored device.

"You have a message." I said, pointing at Kai's button, which was softly glowing. Nya was able to get rid of the static that was on my communicator, and make it so that if someone tried to message either one of us, their button would glow. Nya pressed the lit button, and I could hear the light static that played out for a minute, kinda like how a phone rings.

"_Hey, Nya_." Kai said. I laid on my stomach, looking over Nya's shoulder. "_What's up?_"

"You tried to talk to me earlier." She said.

"_I did?_" Kai asked, yawning and rubbing his eye.

"Yeah."

"_Oh. Well, I don't remember why. Call you in the morning._" The small screen went black.

"Somebody's tired." Nya said, putting her communicator back in her backpack.

"Seems that way." I said, yawning.

"I was talking about you."

"No I'm *yawn* not." I said.

"Alex, it's two in the morning." Nya said. "I'm tired, you're tired, go to sleep."

"But... I don't want another nightmare." I muttered.

"Just... try not to think about it."

"Pfft, that's easy." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. I laid down on the bed. "Night."

"Same." Nya replied. After about five minutes, I could tell that she was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but was woken up when my cell phone started ringing. I grabbed the phone off of my nightstand.

"What?" I asked, sighing.

"_Did you hear what's happening?!_" Natalie shouted.

"No, and I'm pretty sure I won't be hearing out of my right ear anymore either."

"_The police said that you disappeared! They're trying to find you!_"

"Natalie, stop joking." I said, laughing dryly.

"_I'm not joking!_ _They're looking for Nya, too!_" I felt myself pale.

"How... how did you hear about this?"

"_The police were at my door a few minutes ago. And Spring called me._"

"Thanks." I hung up the phone, laying on my stomach again and poking Nya's cheek. "Nya. Nya, you need to get up."

"Huh? Why?" Nya asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." I said, glancing at my window. Thank God it's summer. "We have to go."

"Where?" I had opened my window and was removing the screen.

"Anywhere but here!" I grabbed my Ninjago jacket and a pair of jeans off of the top of my dresser and shoved it into my backpack. Nya grabbed her backpack and walked over to me at the window. Nya's jacket was the same as mine, but instead of the star on the wrist, Nya had the same symbol that was on her dress on the show.

I jumped out the window, glad that my room was on the first floor. I went straight to my backyard, holding Nya's wrist in a death-grip.

"What're we doing?" Nya asked.

"Running away." I said plainly. "We are running away, Nya."

"Why?" I sighed, pausing from climbing over the fence.

"The police are coming after us because they remember me dying and they don't remember you ever existing." I said, climbing over the fence and landing on the grass behind my yard. A few yards away, there was a forest.

"Oh God..." Nya said, following me over the fence.

"You should probably call Kai, let him know what's going on." The two of us continued to walk into the forest as Nya was talking to Kai. I tried to _not _listen in on their conversation, but it was kinda hard when Kai was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_Nya, you need to come home RIGHT NOW!_"

"Kai, I've told you, I can't."

"_Well, you need to find a way to get home!_" Sighing, I walked over to Nya.

"Kai, listen." I said, even though he couldn't see me because I was standing a couple feet away from Nya. "We're trying to get home, so just calm down."

"_Hey, are you talking to Nya and Alex?_" I heard Jay ask.

"_Yeah._" Kai said. "_Go back to sleep._"

"_Hell no!_" I walked over to Nya, looking over her shoulder at the small screen. I saw Jay trying to push Kai's head to the side, and trying to grab Kai's communicator at the same time. Kai groaned, moving his wrist to the side so Jay would stop trying to snap his neck. They were still in the tunnels. "_Hi, Nya. Hey Alex._"

"'Sup." I said, waving slightly. "So, Nya and I are on the run from the police... and I'm very glad that it's still summer."

"_WHAT?!_" They both yelled at once. Then I could hear Cole shouting at the both of them.

"_Would you two shuddup already?!_" Cole yelled. "_I'm trying to sleep!_"

"_NO!_" Jay and Kai yelled in unison.

"_Well at least tell me who you're talking to._" Cole said, his voice not as loud as before.

"_Nya and Alex._" Jay replied. I heard heavy footsteps running closer to Jay and Kai, and then Cole trying to push Kai's head to the side.

"_God damn you two! Stop trying to snap my neck, will you?!_" Kai yelled, again moving his wrist and sending death glares to Jay and Cole.

"Guys, we're still here." Nya said. All three boys turned back to look at us. Kai sighed.

"_Just... be careful, will you? I don't want my sister getting hurt._" He said.

"I know." Nya sighed.

"_I hope you can get home soon._"

"I do to. Talk to you later?"

"_Yeah. Bye._" Nya didn't press the button, and I could hear Jay talking.

"_Did Zane sleep through that?_"

"_Yeah._" Cole said. Then the screen went black. I sighed, looking at Nya.

"We- we should probably find somewhere to sleep." I said, walking further into the forest.

"Yeah..." I looked around, trying to find somewhere to sleep. I saw a tree that would be able to hide the two of us, just in case of a police officer or someone would come looking for us. I turned the gears on my boots, and the spikes came out. Then I dug through my back, pulling out my gloves and pulling them on. I walked over to the tree, climbing it and trying to find a branch that would hide me, and support my weight. I saw one higher up in the tree, and looked down at my feet as I climbed so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm- up." I looked at Nya, who had somehow beat me to the branch. "I hate you." I searched for a branch again, finding one lower down on the tree. Taking off my gloves, I shoved them into my backpack and pulled on the thinner layer of my jacket. I retracted the spikes in my boots, then hanging my backpack on a branch near my head.

Leaning up against the trunk of the tree, I looked at the ring on my finger, barely able to see it in the pale morning light. Dropping my hands in my lap, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Trust me, not as easy as it would sound.

**_So... even though I've had the first three chapters in a notebook since November, I had a lot of revising to do. Ugh. Well, I might not be able to get a chapter up before school starts again, but I'll try. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**So... most of the early chapters are gonna start out with Alex's dreams and such, but you'll see why later. Maybe... if I find a way to make it work... merf. Also, I started an account that has several different authors working under one name. Pm me for more details.  
><strong>_

_"Just because you ran away from home, it doesn't mean that the dreams would stop." I looked up._

_"Lloyd?" I asked, chuckling. "It's certainly been a while."_

_"I know." He said. "Look, you remember when I saved your ass before, right?"_

_"Yes, and then I lost it only a few weeks later. Where's this going?"_

_"I need you to help me." I cocked my hear, looking at him._

_"What'd you mean?"_

_"I wanna get away from my dad." Lloyd said. "But... I don't know... how." My eyes widened._

_"Uh... I'm not really sure as to how I can help you." I said. "I mean, it's not like I can get back to your dimension." Lloyd sighed, sitting down on the ground and burying his face in his arms._

* * *

><p>"Alex?" Nya asked. "Why are you on the ground?" I was on my back, on the ground, looking up at the tree I had slept in last night. I laughed dryly.<p>

"Gravity." I said. "I blame gravity." I sat up, wincing.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Possibly." I was sitting up now. "Can you toss me my backpack?"

"Yeah." Nya easily climbed down to where I had slept, grabbed my backpack, and threw it to me.

"Thank you, friend." I said to her, opening the backpack and taking out my gloves yet again before climbing back up the tree.

"Must have been a pretty bad dream for you to fall out of bed like that." Nya said. "Care to explain what it was?"

"Well... Garmadon wasn't in it... Lloyd was." I said, forcing myself to not wring my hands.

"Lloyd? Why would he dream-haunt you?"

"Well, it wasn't a nightmare. He- he was asking for help."

"Why would Lloyd ask you for help?" I shrugged before answering.

"He said that he wants to get away from his dad."

"Oh..." Nya said, and we both fell silent. After a few minutes, she broke the uneasy silence. "Well, I don't really wanna sit in a tree all day. I'm going to find something to eat."

"Don't die!" I said, waving as Nya climbed down the tree.

"Very funny." I watched as she walked away, and leaned back against the tree.

"_Hello? Alex?_" I tensed, looking down at my wrist communicator.

"Oh God..." I sighed, blowing. "Lloyd... _how_?"

"_So, can you help me?_"

"I-I don't know what to do!" Lloyd shook, almost like he was sobbing. What I heard next made my blood turn cold.

"_Now now, Lloyd. You know that she isn't going to help you._" It was Garmadon's voice.

"_No! Ow! Dad, stop, you're hurting me! Stop!_"

"_Lloyd, stop this nonsense! You're fifteen for hell's sake!_"

"_Dad! Please!_" Red splattered on the screen from Garmadon and Lloyd's side, and I heard a thud.

"L-Lloyd?" I asked, shaking. Then Garmadon's face appeared on the screen.

"_Know this, child. You can't help him, no matter what you try._"

And then the screen turned black.


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm not dead! I was just too lazy to type anything. Merf. Well, enjoy this chapter, and vote on the poll that resides on my profile.**_

"Alex? Are you okay?" Nya asked, climbing up the tree and sitting next to me. She shook my shoulder. "Alex?" I shook my head, turning towards her.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look it. You're really pale."

"I am?" I asked, lightly gripping the branch. Nya nodded. "Oh..." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Alex." Nya said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "_What happened?_" I sighed in defeat, looking down.

"Alright. If you really wanna know, then I'll tell you. I think Garmadon just killed Lloyd." Nya looked taken aback by what I had just said.

"How?" She asked. "More importantly, why?"

"Lloyd was somehow able to hack into my communicator. He asked me if I would help him, and I said yes, and then, well, Garmadon cut in. I saw red, and heard a thud, and... I think Garmadon killed Lloyd." I bit my lip, looking down.

"Wish you'd told me sooner." I looked back up at Nya.

"Guess it's a little late now." I said, closing my eyes, still sitting there in the tree next to Nya.

"_Alex!_" I looked up, not sure as to where the voice came from. It wasn't all that loud, clearly off in the distance.

"You-?" Nya started.

"Yeah." I said, cutting her off. We both pulled on our gloves, and while Nya climbed down the tree, I was an idiot and jumped right down.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked, stepping on the ground and running over to me.

"Yeah." I stood up, stumbling slightly.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, but in truth, my ankle was killing me, but I ignored the pain. Nya and I walked deeper into the woods, where there were hills, that further turned into small mountains.

"_Alex! Can you even hear me?!_" The voice yelled again.

"Do you even recognize that voice?" Nya asked.

I shook my head. "No. All I can hear is someone yelling my name."

"It's not Kai or Jay..." The voice yelled one more time, and after another five minutes of walking, both Nya and I saw who was yelling.

Lloyd.

His left shoulder was completely destroyed, blood covering the left half of the green t-shirt he was wearing, darkening it to almost black. His hair was also messy, and his nose was bleeding heavily.

* * *

><p>Five minutes of questioning later, Nya and I finally shut up long enough for Lloyd to talk.<p>

"Well, when my dad saw that I was talking to you, he freaked out... and..." Then the teen sighed, his good shoulder slumping. Lloyd was shaking his head. "I'm not gonna say..." I bit my tongue, forcing myself to not pressure him further.

"Listen..." Nya said. "I'm not sure as to how Alex and I can help you-"

"But we'll try." I butt in, like the genius that I am. Nya looked over at me, raising an eyebrow, but I looked down, avoiding her gaze. "Just... no promises on getting you back home." Lloyd just nodded, now silent.

"First things first, we need to fix your shoulder." Nya said, getting up.

_**So here's the first chapter since January second. Sorry for the cliffhanger of last chapter, but I needed a break for a couple of weeks for some reason. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys! As you all know, my updates aren't as frequent as before, but I have no explination for that! Yeah... sorry, but I have several stories going at once, so I'm trying to keep up on all of them, same with my other two accounts. So, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be updating as much as before. Also, I'm not looking as sharply for typos and misspellings. Let me know if you find one!  
><strong>_

Lloyd was clearly in pain. His shoulder obviously wasn't going to heal right without some sort of surgery. But we wouldn't be able to go somewhere for help because there was a probable manhunt for Nya and I.

I sighed, sitting down, leaning up against a tree. My head hurt from all the thinking and whatnot. I was hungry, too. Tired. Maybe I could just sleep for a minute...

* * *

><p><em>"You seem to be full of surprises, Alex." Really, Garmadon?! Still?!<em>

_"I really hate you." I muttered under my breath._

_"Speak up, dear." Oh, how I wanted to slap him._

_"I really hate you." I repeated._

_"As do many other people." Garmadon said. "It's an unfortunate side-effect of being a tyrant."_

_"Your own son hates you."_

_"I understand that. But not for long..."_

* * *

><p>"Alex. Alex, wake up!" Nya was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes groggily, sitting up. I looked up, seeing darker sky through the leaves.<p>

"I- I fell asleep... and guess who visited?"

"Oh no..." I simply nodded.

"Where's Lloyd?" Nya looked around before turning back to me.

"I don't know. He walked off to to something, but I don't know what it was, and then I went to find you."

"Oh crap..." I said, standing up. "Oh bloody crap! I told Garmadon that Lloyd hates him, and then he said not for long! There's probably spears or some other bad-ass weapon buried in the ground near wherever the heck Lloyd is!" I sat down, sighing. "We're screwed." I buried my face in my hands.

"You don't know that." Nya said. "It's just a dream after all."

"Yeah, just a dream..."

"And, with the condition Lloyd's arm is in, he won't be able to do much." I nodded. "We should probably go find him and make sure that he's not hurt... well, hurt anymore then he already is."

"Sure." The two of us began to walk, trying to find the teen.

* * *

><p><em>(We're gonna focus on Lloyd now, but not in his point of view, just, focus on Lloyd.)<br>_

Lloyd found himself walking, but not in control of his movements.

He was walking towards the mountains.

In the same direction that Nya and Alex were going.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

_"Don't worry, son. You're just getting something for me."_ The teen looked around, puzzled.

"Dad? Where are you? How are you controlling my movements?"

_"Relax son. I'm simply inside your head. As I mentioned before, you are simply retreiving something for me."_ Garmadon explained._ "Then, I'll bring you home."  
><em>

"But what if I don't want to come home?" Lloyd asked.

_"You have no choice on the matter."_

"Well I say I do." Lloyd closed his eyes, dropping to the ground, refusing to move.

_"Lloyd... there's no need to throw a tantrum..." _The teen ignored the voice of his father in his head. _"Lloyd..."_

"I'm ignoring you right now."

_"Stop being such a child!" _Garmadon continued to scold Lloyd, but the blonde continued to ignore him.

Then, much to Lloyd's surprise, the voice suddenly stopped.

The teen stood up, but fell back to the ground, weak from the communication and from being controlled. He couldn't sit up, and soon blacked out.

_**Yay humor! Even if it is mild... and lame... But at least I updated! *sigh* CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
